


Истинная сущность

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Одно дело — знать о чём-то, а другое — увидеть собственными глазами.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с Книги Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/requests/411519

      Токио — неспящий город. Акихито убеждался в этом каждый раз, когда оказывался на залитых электрическим светом ночных улицах, движение машин и пешеходов на которых было таким же интенсивным, как днём. Слишком уж много людей, для которых основное время работы — ночь.  
      И Акихито тоже в их числе.  
      Правда, в последнее время кое-кто сильно ограничивает поле и время деятельности неугомонного фотографа… но какая удача, что этот кто-то тоже работает ночами. Если, конечно, не пытается втрахать Акихито в свою гигантскую постель…   
      Ещё одна удача — раздобыть информацию об интересной нелегальной сделке в порту. А вторая — оторваться от хвоста-телохранителя, приставленного всемогущим любовником. Хорошо, что подчинённые Асами не такие сообразительные, как их босс, и их легко обвести вокруг пальца… А проще всего сбросить слежку, нырнув в круглосуточный торговый центр и попетляв там между бесчисленными магазинчиками и кафешками — тем более, если знаком с хозяином одной из них, и он всегда пропустит тебя через выход на кухне…  
      Асами, конечно же, будет недоволен, и завтра задница Акихито окажется в большой опасности… во всех смыслах этого слова. Но, чёрт возьми, это сладкое чувство охотничьего азарта, охватывающее фотографа каждый раз в погоне за сенсацией, определённо этого стоит!  
      Акихито крепче перехватил сумку с камерой и почти побежал по направлению к порту. Ему следует поторопиться, чтобы оказаться на месте события до прибытия его участников.  
      Он успел вовремя; убедившись, что это именно пятый док, как и сообщил информатор, Акихито проскользнул внутрь через указанный ему на плане узкий лаз. Убежище нашлось тут же: хаотичное нагромождение старых контейнеров вперемежку с арматурой. Его трудно будет тут заметить… и достать тоже!  
  


* * *

      Акихито устроился так удобно, что даже успел задремать. Разбудил его шум голосов; осторожно выглянув из укрытия, фотограф увидел лениво обшаривающих док людей в костюмах, перебрасывающихся громкими репликами, и затаился, стараясь даже лишний раз не дышать. Ему казалось, что его сердце стучит оглушительно, на всё помещение, но, к счастью, только казалось — его так и не нашли, и он с облегчением перевел дыхание.  
      В доке происходило явно что-то интересное: кроме шестёрок, — так неудачно для себя и удачно для него! — проводивших обыск, наконец-то появился кто-то важный. Только вот досада: все присутствующие столпились совсем не там, где предполагал Акихито — не под одиноким фонарём, а в полутёмном углу, который плохо было видно из его укрытия! Фотограф как мог вытягивал шею, но видно было плохо, а об условиях для съёмки и думать нечего было. Оставалось полагаться на слух, и Акихито изо всех сил навострил уши.  
      Говорил мужчина; его голос то и дело срывался от страха, но тем удивительнее были проскальзывающие нотки наглости.  
      — Босс… я не подводил вас… жизнью клянусь!.. Меня подставили, и…  
      Раздался звук удара. Голос сорвался на визг, а потом резко оборвался.  
      — Не стоит мне лгать, Такеда-кун.  
      Акихито замер: второй голос — низкий, бархатный и холодный, как лёд, — был ему хорошо знаком. Вот это он влип… по самое не хочу! Ему не нужно было выбираться из своего укромного места, но он всё-таки высунулся, чтобы как следует разглядеть…  
      …Асами. Любовник Акихито восседал на каком-то ящике с таким видом, будто это трон. Его костюм от Армани, стильный шёлковый галстук, итальянские мокасины и небрежно накинутое на плечи дорогое пальто смотрелись в подобной обстановке неуместно… вернее, смотрелись бы, будь они надеты на ком-то другом. Но этот старый извращенец выглядел уместно и шикарно всегда и везде!  
      Единственной неуместной деталью в облике Асами была бейсбольная бита, которой он рассеянно похлопывал по ладони, обтянутой перчаткой. Затем он слегка обернулся, и из темноты, словно по молчаливому приказу, возник Киришима с пачкой сигарет и зажигалкой. Предложив боссу прикурить, очкарик достал из портфеля планшет, сверился с записями на нём и заговорил:  
      — Такеда Цутому, месяц назад ты вступил в сговор с конкурентами Асами-сама с целью завладеть партией оружия из России. Тебе была обещана доля прибыли в пять процентов и вознаграждение в полмиллиарда иен. Также ты обязался помочь завлечь Асами-сама в ловушку, впустив на эту встречу наёмных убийц. Твоя затея возможно и увенчалась бы успехом, если бы не одно «но», — Киришима поправил очки, и слегка улыбнулся: — За два часа до встречи твоим нанимателям перезвонили от твоего имени, и уточнили, что груз прибывает сегодня в порт Йокогамы. Так что они поехали туда… а к тебе на помощь никто не придет!  
      Закончив свою речь, секретарь кинул быстрый взгляд на Асами, словно ища его одобрения, и перевёл глаза на скрючившегося на полу человека.  
      Акихито наконец-то обратил внимание на того, кто вызвал неудовольствие всемогущего криминального босса, и валялся сейчас перед ним грудой тряпья. Издалека было плохо видно — стар тот, или молод, высок или не очень. В глаза бросались только скованные за спиной руки и неестественная поза, а когда человек пошевелился и на секунду повернулся к Акихито в профиль, то стало заметно, что его лицо залито кровью.  
      — Аса…ми…са…ма…  
      — То, что сказал Киришима, — правда, не так ли? — голос Асами был по-прежнему негромким и холодным, но всем, кто его знал, было хорошо известно: он в ярости. Акихито, например, не сомневался в этом ни секунды.  
      — Аса…ми…са…ма… по…ща…ди…те…  
      — Ты знал, на кого будешь работать, когда устраивался ко мне, Такеда-кун, — Асами наклонился, быстрым хищным движением схватив лежащего человека за волосы, и приподнял его голову, чтобы тот смотрел ему в глаза. — Я немногого требую от своих подчинённых — только компетентности и преданности. Ты не проявил ни того, ни другого. Ты сливал информацию о моих сделках конкурентам. Ты, как паршивый пёс, кусал руку, кормящую тебя. Неужели ты думаешь, что за это я тебя пощажу?  
      Человек — как его… Такеда? Вот уж действительно говорящее имя! — что-то невнятно пробормотал, снова умоляя, но Асами заставил его замолчать, сильно ткнув в зубы битой.  
      — Ты не спасёшь свою жизнь, Такеда-кун. Единственное, что ты можешь выбрать — скорость и безболезненность собственной смерти. Если расскажешь, что ещё замышляет против меня группировка Ямада, твои мучения быстро прекратятся. Если же нет…  
      От этого обещания даже Акихито покрылся холодным потом… а ведь самое страшное, чем может угрожать ему Асами — приковать наручниками к кровати… или нет? Усилием воли отогнав неприятные мысли, фотограф снова сконцентрировался на происходящем в доке.  
      Асами опять сидел прямо; биты в его руках уже не было — её заменил пистолет с глушителем. Двое его людей удерживали обессиленного Такеду стоящим на коленях, крепко схватив за плечи и волосы, заставляя смотреть в лицо боссу.  
      — Я… ска…жу… толь…ко не… уби…вай…те… Та…ка…ба…  
      Вот теперь на лице Асами возникли эмоции. Он снова наклонился к пленнику и потребовал:  
      — Что насчёт Такабы? Говори!  
      — Э…то… Та…ка…ба…  
      — Что — Такаба? — голос Асами моментально утратил всю холодность. — Какое отношение он имеет к Ямада?  
      — О…ни… хо…тят… по…хи…тить… шан…таж… вы…куп… по…том… у…бить…  
      Акихито стало страшно. Опять… опять он в опасности из-за Асами! И у Асами опять неприятности — из-за него… Почему их никак не оставят в покое?  
      Асами уже взял себя в руки, и на его лице опять красовалась равнодушная маска. Тень беспокойства мелькнула лишь в его голосе:  
      — Когда они планировали это провернуть?  
      — Ес…ли… се…год…ня… не… вый…дет… то…  
      Асами повернулся к стоящему рядом Киришиме. Тот уже достал телефон и с кем-то связался. Выслушав то, что ему сообщили, секретарь дал отбой, наклонился к боссу и вполголоса пересказал ему разговор. Асами нахмурился:  
      — Найдите его немедленно! А растяпу, упустившего его, — наказать!  
      Киришима немедленно отступил к двери, а Асами повернулся к Такеде:  
      — Что же, Такеда-кун… твоя информация избавила тебя от мучений. Не благодари меня.  
      И трижды выстрелил в лицо человека перед собой.  
  


* * *

      Выстрелы оглушили Акихито, словно раздались у него над ухом — как будто глушителя на пистолете не было вовсе. Это были далеко не первые выстрелы в его жизни: и в него уже стреляли, и он сам стрелял… один раз… ровно на один раз больше, чем ему хотелось…  
      Но он никогда не видел, как убивает Асами.   
      Пистолет лежал в его руке так естественно, словно был её продолжением. Нажимая на курок, Асами слегка нахмурил брови и оскалился, моментально став похожим на хищника в нападении. И, даже когда он опустил пистолет, это выражение ярости никуда не делось, оставшись на его лице кошмарной маской — будто вместо знакомого человека над трупом стоял кровожадный тенгу.  
      Если Акихито считал, что страшно ему было, когда он услышал о своём предполагаемом похищении, то сейчас он испытывал настоящий ужас. Нет, для него не были секретом ни род занятий любовника, ни его способность убить человека не моргнув глазом… Но одно дело — догадываться, или даже знать, а другое — увидеть всё собственными глазами… Словно привычная повседневная вещь домашнего обихода оказалась смертоносным оружием, соприкоснувшись с которым рискуешь расстаться с жизнью…  
      Акихито так и сидел в ступоре, не в силах даже шевельнуться — о том, чтобы сделать снимки он и думать забыл… какое непростительно непрофессиональное поведение! Поэтому то, что ему зажали рот и вытащили из-за контейнера, оказалось полнейшей неожиданностью.  
      — Так-так… Кто тут у нас? Маленькая крыса? Шпионишь?  
      Голос был незнакомым, а когда Акихито, извиваясь ужом, всё-таки смог взглянуть на своего пленителя, то не смог его узнать. Да это было не страшно — Акихито всё равно не запомнил бы всех людей Асами, разве что Суо и Киришиму хорошо знал в лицо. Хуже было то, что человек тоже его не узнавал. А был ли он человеком Асами вообще? Или…  
      — Что там у тебя, Сато?  
      Человек, поймавший Акихито коротко рассмеялся и развернул его лицом к спрашивающему:  
      — Поймал шпиона, сэмпай! Думаю, Асами-сама захочет на него взглянуть… и не будет с ним так терпелив, как с этой крысой, Такедой!   
      — Да уж, ТАК, как с Такедой — не будет!  
      А вот этот голос был Акихито знаком, и ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Суо. Тот неодобрительно покачал головой:  
      — Опять за старое, Такаба-кун? Когда вы уже начнёте слушаться? Босс вам добра желает, а вы… Пойдемте.  
      Суо аккуратно, но крепко взял Акихито за руку и повёл за собой, не обратив внимания на удивлённое: «Такаба? Тот самый, что ли?» Фотограф безропотно тащился следом за ним, отчаянно путаясь в ногах и мечтая, по возможности, оттянуть неминуемую встречу с любовником, но не осмеливаясь сопротивляться.   
      Он по-прежнему смотрел в пол, когда Суо отпустил его и несильно подтолкнул вперёд, заставив сделать несколько шагов по направлению к выходу. Это оказалось не самой лучшей идеей, потому что перед ним лежал Такеда… вернее, то, что от него осталось. Окровавленное лицо было разворочено выстрелами и больше всего напоминало кусок сырого мяса на разделочной доске. Акихито сглотнул, борясь с подступившей тошнотой, и едва не упал, невольно отшатнувшись в сторону от трупа. Его подхватили сильные руки, знакомым, по-хозяйски уверенным движением развернули в другую сторону и задрали подбородок кверху:  
      — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, Акихито?  
      Вздрогнув, Акихито поднял взгляд и замер, не в силах отвести его от пылавших гневом янтарных глаз Асами.


	2. Chapter 2

      Сказать, что Асами был в ярости — означало ничего не сказать.   
      Заговор Такеды с группировкой Ямада раскрылся совершенно случайно — хорошо, что у Асами и там был внедрён свой человек. Пришлось срочно втайне менять время и место передачи груза, убирать с дороги конкурентов ложным звонком и разыгрывать спектакль одного зрителя для предателя. Зато его трусливое поведение перед лицом смерти немного подняло Асами настроение… подняло бы, если бы не информация об очередной попытке навредить Акихито.   
      А неуправляемый фотограф, как назло, взялся за старое, сбежав из-под наблюдения — явно в поисках очередной сенсации. Невероятная удача, что за сенсацией он явился в этот док, и не нужно искать его по всему мегаполису и беспокоиться о том, попал ли он в руки похитителей. А неудача — что Акихито увидел его за работой.  
      Они уже давно были любовниками, но Акихито за всё это время принципиально не лез в бизнес Асами. А тот, словно по молчаливому уговору, не спешил посвящать в его… тонкости излишне впечатлительного мальчишку. Каждый, по сути, жил своей жизнью, пересекаясь лишь в постели… до сегодняшнего вечера.  
      И теперь Асами предстояло много дел: выявить возможных сообщников Такеды среди своих людей, дать укорот обнаглевшим Ямада, примерно наказать бездельников, упустивших Такабу и плохо проверивших док на предмет посторонних… и разобраться со своей главной проблемой.  
      Проблема молча сидела рядом в салоне лимузина, в каком-то священном ужасе пялясь на Асами круглыми серыми глазищами. Такое впечатление, что любовник всё ждёт, когда он наконец отрастит крылья, рога и уродливую морду тенгу… и набросится на него. Наброситься Асами был не прочь… только не в этом смысле… и не тогда, когда Акихито в состоянии, близком к шоковому. Фотограф, конечно, не был ни трусом, ни трепетной фиалкой… но убийств никогда не одобрял и не принимал. Асами не знал, как себя вести: отругать за побег и глупую охоту за сенсациями? Попробовать успокоить, дав понять, что для Акихито он — не угроза? Оставить всё, как есть, а потом поговорить по душам? В последнем сам Асами был не слишком силён. Поэтому он просто молча курил, дожидаясь какого-нибудь озарения.  
      Или первого шага от Акихито.  
  


* * *

     Когда ужас от увиденного в доке слегка ослабел, Акихито с удивлением обнаружил себя в знакомом салоне лимузина Асами. Любовник сидел тут же, беспрерывно курил и выглядел почти нервным. Время от времени их взгляды встречались, и тогда Акихито немедленно опускал свой, словно боялся увидеть вместо глаз Асами пистолетные дула. Он ругал себя за малодушие, но так и не решался ни посмотреть в лицо любовника, ни тем более заговорить с ним. И о чём с ним теперь говорить? Светским тоном поинтересоваться, какова его норма убийств в месяц?   
      А больше всего он боялся заорать от ужаса, если Асами вдруг его коснётся. Руками, на которых кровь — и плевать, что на них тогда были перчатки…   
      «Вот она какая, твоя истинная сущность, Асами…»   
      Когда они приехали, дверцы машины и для него, и для Асами распахнулись одновременно — случайно ли, намеренно ли, — и Акихито испытал огромное облегчение и почти братскую любовь к людям Асами. А ещё был благодарен за то, что они сопроводили любовников до самой двери пентхауса. Только когда дверь за ними закрылась, он всё равно остался один на один с человеком, которого, как оказалось, он совершенно не знает — словно его заперли в клетке с диким зверем…  
      Дома и стены помогают — но сейчас Акихито сильно сомневался в этой народной мудрости. Привычная обстановка не успокаивала взвинченные нервы, диван казался неудобным и жестким, телевизор включать не хотелось, а запираться в «своей» комнате было бесполезно… Акихито украдкой взглянул на хмурого любовника, закуривавшего неизвестно какую по счёту сигарету, прочистил горло кашлем и заявил:   
      — Я, кажется, голоден… как насчёт перекуса? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, сбежал на кухню.  
      Холодильник был под завязку набит продуктами: охрана постаралась, когда Акихито им оставил внушительный список покупок. Он практически не глядя вынул несколько пакетов: овощи, тофу, соевый соус и еще что-то в вакуумной упаковке. Словно в бреду достал разделочную доску и, машинально вскрыв упаковку, вывалил её содержимое на стол.  
      Это оказалось мясо — отличный говяжий стейк, тёмно-красный, с редкими тонкими жировыми прослойками. Акихито переложил его на доску, взял в руки нож… и тут же выронил, а тот жалобно звякнул от соприкосновения с кафелем на полу. На доске лежало человеческое лицо, изуродованное побоями и выстрелами, с содранной кожей и кривящимися в посмертной гримасе губами. Акихито не мог отвести взгляд, не мог пошевелиться, не мог… он ничего не мог. Он так гордился своей смелостью, а теперь едва не сходил с ума от глупой галлюцинации… ведь это просто говядина, так?..  
      Всё прошло, когда он оказался в надёжных объятиях — таких знакомых, тёплых, уютных, обещающих защиту… Акихито едва не заплакал от счастья; кошмарное видение отступило, туман в его голове рассеялся, и он снова стоял на такой привычной кухне пентхауса Асами… а тот обнимал его, так крепко и уверенно, будто в том злосчастном доке ничего и не произошло. Акихито уткнулся лицом в шею любовника, вдыхая знакомый запах парфюма, и пробормотал:  
      — Я такой идиот… прости меня, Асами…  
      Тёплая ладонь привычным жестом потрепала его волосы, губы легко коснулись макушки, а низкий бархатный голос произнёс:  
      — Прощения просить стоит мне. Ты не должен был видеть меня… таким. Это — не для твоих глаз, Акихито.  
      Акихито, наконец, взглянул в лицо любовника — Асами смотрел внимательно, а в его глазах плескалось вязкое медовое тепло. Как его вообще можно было бояться? Разве он не обещал, что никогда не навредит ему? Асами же всегда держит своё слово! На его левой щеке было несколько красных брызг — кровь, понял Акихито, попала после выстрела. Он непроизвольно поднял руку и стёр тревожные красные пятнышки большим пальцем.  
      — Наверное, тебе лучше принять душ, Асами… Даже я чувствую себя грязным — представляю, каково тебе…  
      Асами улыбнулся — как всегда, одними уголками губ, — и, подхватив Акихито на руки, направился в ванную.  
  


* * *

      Только под горячими струями душа Акихито окончательно отпустило напряжение этой ночи. Асами не только отнёс его сюда, но и раздел и теперь мыл — просто мыл, а не так, как после первого похищения Фейлона. Уверенные — когда сильные, когда осторожные, — прикосновения успокаивали, и фотограф настолько пришёл в себя, что стал мыть любовника в ответ — начиная со щеки, на которую попала чужая кровь. Почему-то смыть её казалось необычайно важным, жизненно необходимым, и Акихито продолжал яростно оттирать участок кожи на лице Асами, пока тот в шутку не взмолился:  
      — Достаточно, Акихито: ты так до дыры протрёшь!  
      Потом Акихито очутился на диване, закутанный в халат Асами, а тот в одном полотенце на бёдрах наливал виски — в два стакана. Фотограф даже не удивился, когда один из них оказался в его руке, и покорно выпил, чувствуя, как алкоголь тёплой струей стекает по пищеводу в желудок, согревая и успокаивая.   
      Как ни странно, захотелось есть, — просто зверски — но мысль о кухне и лежащем на столе куске мяса едва не отбивала аппетит. Асами ненадолго отлучился, а когда вернулся, поставил на колени Акихито упаковку суши. Когда он успел их заказать? Фотограф обрадовался угощению, как ребёнок, в одно мгновение уполовинив коробку, выхватывая из неё суши прямо руками, а потом, спохватившись, принялся кормить любовника тем, что осталось. Асами с видимым удовольствием брал еду из рук, мягко обхватывая чужие пальцы губами, и Акихито казалось, что он кормит ручного тигра.   
      И это было даже не страшно…  
      Вкусная еда, алкоголь и переживания подействовали не хуже снотворного, и вскоре фотограф задремал прямо на коленях Асами. А потом почувствовал, что его поднимают и уносят — и укладывают в постель. Наконец-то Акихито смог заснуть, крепко обнимая горячее тело любовника руками и ногами, и вслушиваясь в размеренный успокаивающий стук чужого сердца.   
      А обо всём, что случилось, он обязательно поговорит с Асами… завтра…  
  


* * *

      Выспаться Асами так и не удалось: сначала он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить вцепившегося в него как клещ любовника, а в шесть утра ему перезвонил Киришима и, извинившись за беспокойство, сообщил, что выявлены ещё двое предателей. Пришлось приказать запереть их в надёжном месте: с ними он разберётся позже. Самое главное сейчас — Акихито. Пусть сейчас он спокойно спит, но потом им всё равно придётся поговорить, да и оставлять его в одиночестве сегодня не стоит…  
      Асами пропустил момент пробуждения любовника: минуту назад вроде крепко спал, а стоило отвлечься на телефонный разговор — и на тебя уже внимательно смотрят любопытные серые глаза. Не в ужасе, как вчера, не осуждающе — оценивающе. Словно пытаясь узнать, какой сюрприз преподнесёт ему Асами сегодня.  
      «Думаю, что сегодня — никаких сюрпризов, малыш».   
      — Утречка! — голос Акихито чуть хрипловатый спросонья, но в нём нет ни страха ни отвращения. — Я так понял, что с сегодняшнего дня я под домашним арестом?  
      — Умница, что сам это понимаешь. Надеюсь, догадываешься — почему?  
      — Нууу… — душераздирающий вздох. — Меня опять какие-то придурки похитить собираются, нет?  
      — И всё? — Асами навис над любовником, прижимая его телом к матрасу. — Больше нет никаких других причин?  
      Глаза Акихито яростно сверкнули:  
      — Эй, я же вчера извинился! Я всё равно не собирался снимать, когда понял, что это ты, и…  
      — Ты по-прежнему ничего не понимаешь, Акихито? Ты думаешь, что телохранитель к тебе приставлен просто так, чтобы тебе было интересно от него сбегать? — мальчишка открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал. — Тебе же хорошо известно, что ты — настоящий магнит для неприятностей. Ты подумал, что будет, если однажды я не успею помочь тебе? Если опоздаю? А рядом с тобой не будет даже телохранителя, способного принять удар на себя?  
      — Но я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадал твой человек! — запротестовал Акихито, но Асами его перебил:  
      — Телохранителю за это платят, потому что таков его профессиональный риск. Он хорошо это понимает и принимает, устраиваясь на подобную работу. А когда собой рискуешь ты… никаких оправданий я не вижу.  
      «Наверное, мне всё же придётся об этом сказать. Может, это заставит тебя понять…»  
      — Ты мой любовник, Акихито. Ты моё уязвимое место. Моя слабость. Этим всегда кто-нибудь захочет воспользоваться… — слова давались с трудом, как и любая откровенность, но Асами просто обязан убедить это своенравное чудовище. — Проще всего от своей слабости избавиться, но я… я не хочу, понимаешь? Я предпочту быть уязвимым… но это такая ничтожная плата за то, что ты со мной, мой милый Акихито!  
      Теперь в глазах Акихито было такое безграничное удивление, что Асами невольно смягчился и ласково провёл по щеке любовника пальцами.  
      — Когда я назвал тебя своим, я не имел в виду, что ты будешь принадлежать мне, как вещь. Если я говорю, что ты мой — это означает мою ответственность за тебя, Акихито. Что я буду беречь тебя и защищать, чтобы не случилось…   
      — Я знаю, Асами, — шепнул в ответ Акихито, заливаясь до ушей румянцем. — Я знаю… хотя вчера чуть было не засомневался в этом… Твоя истинная сущность… немного пугает, знаешь ли!   
      Истинная сущность… Асами захотелось рассмеяться, так нелепо это прозвучало. Но он не успел — Акихито рывком обнял его, неожиданно властно надавив на затылок, и крепко, до боли, поцеловал. Асами позволил ему вести в этом агрессивном поцелуе, больше похожем на поединок, позволил прокусить губу, позволил… сейчас он позволял ему всё — если мальчишке это необходимо, то пусть будет так.  
      Акихито прервал поцелуй, облизнул припухшие губы и улыбнулся — солнечно и ярко, как был способен только он один:  
      — Я вчера немного струхнул, когда ты… когда увидел… ну, ты меня понял. Но, знаешь, правду говорят, что с проблемой нужно переспать… не в том смысле, как ты обычно, а… в общем, мне всё равно, какой ты на своей… работе, Асами. Я приму твою истинную сущность, любую, без вариантов. И я постараюсь не доставлять тебе больше проблем… честно! И на домашний арест я тоже согласен… если не очень долго!  
      Асами наконец рассмеялся и крепко прижал к себе своё личное чудовище:  
      — Как насчёт того, что сегодня я составлю тебе компанию?  
      — Отличная идея! — подмигнул ему Акихито, запуская пальцы в чёрные пряди волос любовника и приглашающе разводя колени. Второго намёка Асами не потребовалось.  
      Он обязательно сделает вынужденное заточение Акихито максимально приятным… а что касается истинной сущности, то он намерен продемонстрировать её сегодня во всей красе, не останавливаясь — до самого утра…  
      И пусть Акихито потом не жалуется!


End file.
